


Not-So-Divine Intervention

by Pickles_and_Pies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, Heartrate, HoneyTomato, Kalix, chlonath, nalya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_and_Pies/pseuds/Pickles_and_Pies
Summary: Alya has had enough of Kim and Alix's current flirty relationship. She recruits every single classmate to play a part in the set up of Kalix.((There is a lot of every couple tagged))





	1. Operation Kalix

**Author's Note:**

> There is a major lack of KimxAlix fics out there and it physically hurts me. So this is the product of all that sadness that has built up. This is Kim and Alix centric but, with my shipper side being so dominant, it also has significant amounts of Adrianette and DjWifi and a little more subtle Nathaniel and Chloe.
> 
> Not that it's very important but Adrian, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Nathaniel, and Chloe know that eachother are Cat Noir, Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Paon, and Queen B. (Decided to make Nathaniel Paon because I like the concept) On a much more important note, this is set when they are twenty-two

Alya looked the table over carefully. "Switch the right flowers with the ones in the middle. It will make it look more symmetrical," she ordered the volunteers, which happened to be Mylene and Rose. The blogger had been given the task of making sure all the reception decorations looked perfect. Sure, she might be being a little picky but this was Marinette's wedding she was talking about.

  
As Alya made her way to the kitchen, she smilled at her thoughts. She couldn't believe that in twelve hours her best friend would become Mrs. Agreste. After years of the two pining after each other and years of Alya and Nino trying to set there friends up, it was finally happening. Alya was almost as excited as Marinette. She remebered her own wedding day the year before and thought of how excited she was.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Mr. Dupain-Cheng and Adrian carrying a seven tear cake through the kitchen door. They were both mumbling instructions to each other as they set the cake carefully on the counter. Marinette and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng followed them, chuckling at the men.

"Not that I don't love the cake, but I think you went a little over board Papa," Mari said, taking in the fancy wedding cake before her. "We are only having around a hundred guests."

Tom walked over to Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just want everything to be perfect for my little girl's wedding," he replied, voice a little shaky.

"Aww," Alya sqeaked from the doorway into the dining area. She pulled her clipboard into a tight hug as the scene unfolded in front of her. "That's so sweet!"

Tom quickly turned to his wife. He was starting to tear up and the wedding hadn't even started yet. Adrian on the other hand took a few steps closer to Alya, handing her some papers. "Remeber to be at the tower at seven thirty tomorrow morning for pictures. Also, here is the seating arrangements for the ushers."

Alya took the papers from the groom, only bothering to glance over them. "Will do," she replied. She walked over to Mari and gave her a quick hug. "Nino and I are stopping at the store before we get here to get some more bags of ice. They only had two small bags today but said there'd be more tomorrow. If you need anything, just let us know."

She gave a smile to the two before heading off to find her husband. Even after thirteen months, it still sounded a little weird to her. Alya immediately saw him approaching from the hallway that led to the chapel area. Adrian and Marinette wanted to get married in a church and the one they picked out was huge. The route that guests would take from the chapel to the dining room would take at least three minutes. But the walk took place in halls decked with flowers and coated with fancy carvings. The chapel itself was magnificent, just like something you'd see in a pamphlet. The dining room was actually a ballroom that was connected to the chapel through the series of hallways. It had high ceilings and a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The industrial kitchen was in the room next to the ballroom, which was pretty convenient.

Before Alya reached Nino, she walked past Rose and Mylene who were just about to leave. "Mylene. Could you give this to Ivan for me? It's the seating arrangments for the reception," she asked, handing Mylene one of the papers Adrian had given her.

Mylene took it from her with a smile. "Sure," she answered.

The women said goodbye and headed in opposite directions. Alya met Nino a few feet from the door. "Got the sound system set up in the chapel and got my DJ booth hooked up in here," he informed, gently grabbing Alya's hand.

"Great! Now we just have to find Kim before we leave," she said, leading him down a hall. It was the fastest way between the two rooms and soon enough the Lahiffes were walking into the chapel. Sabrina, who was the ceremony coordinator, was just leaving with Chloe and Nathaniel. Kim was reminding himself of where to seat the family of the bride and groom and Alix was leisurely lying on the front bench trying to help and hinder Kim at the same time.

"Kim," Alya called as she approached. She handed the athlete the other paper that Adrian had given her. "Here is the seating arrangements for the reception."

Kim grabbed the paper and looked it over. "Will the entire wedding be ruined if I place Abby beside Krissie with a 'K' instead of Chrissie with a 'C'?!" he asked worriedly. Alya and Nino couldn't help but chuckle a little. If there was one thing Kim was good at, it was dealing with pressure but now he seemed to be falling apart.

"Relax, dude," Nino replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You won't get the Krissies mixed up. And even if you do, it won't matter."

Alix chose this moment to grab the paper from Kim's hand. She eyed it suspiciously. "Hey! Why am I not on here?"

"Because you're the photographer. When you do get a chance to sit down, it will be in the back at a table with Kim, Ivan, Mylene, and the other reception helpers," Alya explained. She pointed to a circle at the bottom of the page that had no names on it.

Alix shoved the paper back at Kim and placed an arm on his shoulder, shifting her wait. He was still quite a bit taller then she was but she still managed to make it look natural. "Speaking of which, I need to take a pic of you and Ivan before the ceremony tomorrow so don't let me forget," she told Kim.

The athlete looked down at her and his confidence seemed to increase. He nodded, trying to remeber to remind himself to remind her.

"Well, I'm off," Alix exclaimed, grabbing a bag from off one of the benches and heading to the door. "See ya bright and early tomorrow!"

Kim watched her go with a smile playing at his mouth. His gaze did not leave the petite woman until she was out the chapel door. When he turned his gaze back around, Nino was rolling his eyes and Alya was smirking, neither were ever good. "What?" he asked.

"Ask her out already, Kim," Alya exclaimed, crossing her arms. Nino could tell this would be something that Alya would not give up on. He decided it would be best if he just went with it.

Kim scoffed. "Yeah right! Me and Alix? In what reality would that work out?!"

"This one. In this reality," Nino stated bluntly. Now that he thought about it, the two "rivals" would often flirt with one another. And they had been best friends since middle school so they had that going for them.

Kim rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous," he declared, going to get his keys from a bench.

A plan popped into Alya's head. "We need you to come to the tower for pictures tomorrow morning at seven thirty," she quickly informed rather suspiciously.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Why? I'm not in the bridal party, I'm not taking pictures, and Ivan and I's picture is going to be taken in here."

"Oh! Uh...," Alya stammered, looking expectantly at Nino for some help.

Nino got the memo and quickly blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Birds! We need you to keep the birds away," he exclaimed. It was Alya's turn to raise an eyebrow. Nino continued. "Yeah. You know, Adrian's allergy to feathers? Can't have him sneezing all over the bridal party!"

There was a moment of silence before Kim spoke up. "O..kay," he agreed, his voice skeptic. Though it did make sense. Adrian's allergy had only gotten worse so this was a natural suggestion he supposed. "I'll see you at the tower I guess." Kim exited the chapel in a confused sort of way. But in his defense, it was a rather odd scene that had transpired.

Alya watched him go and then turned to her husband. "Keeping the birds away? Really?" she teased.

Nino entwined his fingers with hers and the two set off for their car. "Hey! It's actually logical and you clearly didn't have a better reason!" he defended. "And I didn't even have to defend your plan. What's your plan exactly?"

Alya scoffed as they exited the chapel. "You should know me by now," she stated, rolling her eyes. "We made it our goal to get Adrian and Marinette together because they were roo oblivious to their own feelings. Now they're getting married so it seems our project is coming to an end. But, when one door closes, another opens. Kim and Alix clearly have feelings for each other but either will admit it. And there's our next mission: get Kim and Alix together."

There was a break in conversation as the two climbed into Nino's beloved sports car. "Al, these are our friends. Not some projects that we can complete," he reasoned, starting the car.

"I'm not saying that," she countered. "Sometimes people just need a little push. That's how we got started, afterall."

Nino smiled at the memory. It was one of his fondest because it was the first time he and Alya had bonded. "Well, I suppose a little push wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"But a fish is wet!" Queen B was declaring as Rena Rouge and Carapace landed on the rooftop.

"Not if it's in water," Paon declared in a much calmer voice.

Carapace sighed. "This arguement again!?" he groaned. "When are you gonna let this drop?"

Queen B crossed her arms. "When Paon admits he is wrong!"

"Sorry Queenie," Paon replied, still much calmer. "But I don't lie."

"Forgetting the petty squabble about unimportant information," Rena Rouge injected, stepping between Queen B and Paon. "We need both of your help with something."

Paon and Queen B shared a worried glance. When Alya and Nino asked for help it was never a good sign. "With what?" Paon asked, wanting to know more of what he might be reeled into.

"Tomorrow during our time at the tower," Alya began explaining. "We need Chloe to convince Kim, whether through a dare or otherwise, to say yes to the next thing that Alix asks him."

"Then," Nino added. "We need Nathaniel to trick Alix into asking Kim out on a date."

Paon and Queen B shared a glance before looking back to Carapace and Rena Rouge. "And why can't Nino and Alya do this?" Queen B asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because Kim is already suspicious of Nino and I," Alya replied. "But he wouldn't think anything of a dare from Chloe. And Alix beat us at ping pong last week to we aren't alowed to try and set her up for another month. And Nathaniel doesn't have a record of cruel jokes so Alix would take him seriously."

"How would I even trick her into something like that?" Paon asked, crossing his arms. Alya and Nino glanced at eachother. Neither had thought about that. Paon sighed. "Look. I'll help you only if you can come up with something for me to say to Alix."

"Same goes for me," Queen B added. "There's no use in daring Kim if Alix isn't going to ask him out."

Before anything else could be said, Catnoir and Ladybug landed next the the group. "We told you two to take the night patrol off," Carapace reminded. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"An akumatized woman is wondering around Paris giving people nightmares that don't end," Catnoir explained. "Last we saw, she was on 2nd Street."

Chatnoir, Ladybug, Queen B, and Rena Rogue quickly headed to the woman's last sighting. "You have until patrol ends," Paon decided, taking off after his fellow heros. Carapace sighed before following.

* * *

"I got it!" Carapace exclaimed as he landed on the same roof from earlier.

Rena Rogue, Paon, and Queen B landed next to him. The akuma had taken longer then usual to capture so Nino had more time to think the setup through.

Paon and Queen B looked expectantly at Carapace. "Well it better be good," Queen B commented, crossing her arms.

Carapace ignored Queen B and turned to Paon. "You have the talent of smooth talk, which is weird since you used to be so shy. But your past is irrelavant. Start a normal conversation with her, slowly ease her into a discussion about romance, and then subtly mention her and Kim. When she reacts, which she will do dramatically, just calmly tell her how they have been best friend daredevils since the fifth grade, they have undeniable chemistry, and they are like extremely comfortable around eachother. I think you'd be able to take over from there," he explained.

Queen B and Paon glanced at one another. "Wow. This actually sounds like it could work," Paon commented, slight excitement in his voice.

"Then it's settled!" Rena piped up happily. "Operation Kim and Alix begins at the tower tomorrow morning."

Queen B huffed in disgust. "Ugh! We really need a more awesome code name."

 


	2. Planting the Seeds

Kim swung his arms frantically as he ran in Adrien's general direction. He was already tired of chasing pigeons and the shoot hadn't even started yet. The Lahiffe's had to tend to an emergency at the church so the rest of the bridal party was waiting patiently. Kim scoffed as he noticed a pigeon flying towards Adrien. Kim had accidentally let a few get to Adrien and the goom broke into some intense sneezing fits so the pressure was on. After chasing the pigeon away, he came to an exhausted stop next to Alix, who was testing her camera's lens and settings.

"Chasing pideons too much for ya?" she asked mockingly while taking a picture of a random couple. She pulled the camera away from her eye and observed the picture on the screen. "If I would've known pigeons were your weakness I would've used them in a dare back in middle school."

Kim caught his breath easily, being the trained athlete that he was, and turned to reply to his longtime "rival". "For your information, this tux is extremely hard to run in," he defended weakly

"Sure it is," Alix replied, giving him a playful smirk. She adjusted some settings and took another picture, this time of a tree. Kim looked back at her with a soft smile.

"Nino just called," Adrien announced from a near by bench. "Kagami offered to take care of the problem so Nino and Alya are on their way."

Nathaniel and Chloe, who were standing in the shade of some trees, turned back to their previous conversation. "Come on Nath!" Chloe exclaimed. "You have to talk to her!"

"But this is weird. I don't feel comfortable setting up my friends," he argued.

Chloe sighed. "Look, to be honest, I was uncomfortable with it too, and that's saying a lot coming from me. But then I saw them do stuff like that..." She turned Nathaniel around to where he could see Kim and Alix. The two were clearly flirting and trying (and failing) to hide it.

Nathaniel was silent for a moment, mentally debating the outcome of this set up. Finally he sighed. "Why do they have to have so much chemistry? Fine. I'll get it done before the shoot is over."

Chloe squealed excitedly and gave Nathaniel a quick hug. She and Nathaniel had gotten closer since they became roommates. After Sabrina moved in with her boyfriend, Chloe was looking for someone to share the rent of her larger then normal apartment with. Nathaniel had, at the same time, been looking for another apartment since he turned his old one into a full painting studio. One thing led to another and they became roommates. Getting along was hard at first but Chloe soon shaped up when she realized that the young artist was the only one of her "friends" that could afford to live in this apartment. This was three years ago.

Nathaniel returned the hug with a squeeze and turned to look at Kim and Alix once again. He shook his head. "Okay there is no way that neither of them think that isn't flirting! That's the oldest trick in the book!"

Chloe followed Nathaniel's gaze. It landed on Kim with his arms around Alix "helping" her get the right angle. Chloe scoffed in disgust. "So cliche'", she commented with an eye roll.

**Meanwhile...**

Marinette watched Chloe and Nathaniel from a park bench. Adrien, who had previously been on the phone with Nino, took a seat next to his bride. "If I weren't marrying you today, princess, I'd be worried," he teased with a smile.

Marinette gave him a sideways smile. "You'd have no need to be," she replied, taking his hand in hers. She looked again at Chloe and Nathaniel. "I feel like they're planning something, Chlo and Nath. And I think Alya and Nino are in on it too."

Adrien watched the pair for a second before speaking. "What's new? They're always doing crazy, stupid things."

"But usually we are a part of those crazy, stupid things," Marinette reminded looking back at her husband-to-be. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they will treat us differently once we're married?"

Adrien scoffed. "I love you but you're overthinking this. Nino and Alya have been married for like a year and that hasn't changed anything," he said, just as the Lahiffe's appeared. "They probably didn't want to distract us from the wedding."

"Finally!" Alix exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. "Let's get this photo shoot done before the wedding actually starts."

Adrien led Marinette to the bridal party. Marinette didn't even think about the shenanigans of her friends as the party set up. Nathaniel, on the other hand, couldn't think of anything but his important role in this particular scheme. He swatted ideas around in his head while he took pictures with the rest of the bridal party.

"You know, Alix, this whole wedding really gets you thinking, huh?" he finally asked as he stood next to the photographer.

Alix kept her eyes on the camera as she snapped a picture of the family posing. "What do you mean?" she asked, taking a look at the picture. "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, take a step to the right. Pigeon, Kim!"

Nath put his hands in his pockets as Kim shooed the birds away. "I just mean, this is the second wedding from within our friend group. Ever wonder who's going to be next?" he hinted, mentally scolding himself for his lack of subtlety.

"Well the most logical prediction would be like Rose and some random person that none of us know," Alix replied, taking some more pictures. "Okay. Now the Agreste family. Alya and Juleka will set you up." After giving the orders she turned to face Nathaniel. "Why are you asking me this?"

Nath shrugged. "I don't know. It's fun to think about. And none of us non-marrieds are even dating. It's like a brand new playing field. Everyone's even."

Alix shook her head. "You're weird. And you and Chloe live together, I'd say that's a step or two closer to marriage then any of the rest of us. But what exactly is your point?" she asked glancing over to see if the Agrestes were setup yet.

Nathaniel pushed a blush down and stifled the odd rush of excitement that followed her comment. "First off, we are roommates not 'living together'. There's a difference. And, back to my point, I think you're gonna be next," he replied.

"You must be mental, Kurtzberg."

The artist continued as if he had not heard her. "Really the only question is, who is the lucky man."

"If you say yourself, I will punch you."

Nath couldn't help but laugh. "So first, you tease me about living with Chloe and now you think I want to go out with you. What kind of man do you think I am?" he asked in fake shock. "Needless to say, I wasn't going to say myself. I was going to say someone like Kim."

Alix blushed but quickly pushed the heat down. "What? Why?" she asked, trying to play herself off as appalled.

"Well he's someone you're really close to, you spend a lot of time together, and you know more about eachother then anyone else," Nathaniel said. Alix turned again to take the pictures. "Not to mention how happy you two are around eachother. I see how he looks at you, Alix." He heard Alix's breath catch and smiled to himself. "But I'm just thinking out loud. Well I'm going to go keep my roommate from causing drama. Tootaloo!"

With that, he left the photographer and approached Chloe. "Is she going to ask him out?" Chloe asked as soon as he left Alix.

"There's probably a ninety-five percent chance," he replied, smiling at his roommate's enthusiasm.

Chloe let out a sigh. "Good. Because I dared Kim to say yes to the next thing she asks. And who knows what he'd agree to if she didn't." she exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before she turned to Nath with a look of amusement. "Did you say tootaloo?"

Nathaniel let out an annoyed sigh as Chloe burst into laughter. "Yes okay. I was nervous and it just kinda came out. Is this something that you're gonna drop anytime soon?"

"Probably not," Chloe laughed. The two watched Kim and Alix as Chloe's laughter died down. "You know, this is fun. Helping other people find love. It's refreshing."

"Love? Don't start exaggerating. It's a date, not a proposal," Nath said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly. They already love each other. They just need a romantic setting, such as a date, to make them realize it." Nath still looked skeptical so Chloe continued. "They practically live together, Nath. They are always traveling to comps together, they train together, they're around each other almost nonstop. When two people spend that much time together, they're bound to fall for each other."

"But what if the love they feel for each other is the brother-sister kind of love?"

"I don't think that's the case," Chloe replied, looking back at Nathaniel. "In any case, a date will make them figure out whatever love they have for each other."

Nath smiled down at Chloe. "Since when are you a romantic?"

"Since Alya got married. I never understood how someone could love someone else so much that they would want to marry them until Alya and Nino's wedding. She couldn't even speak cause she was so happy that she was marrying the man she loved. Alya is still so overjoyed to be sharing every aspect of her life with him, even after a year. It made me realize that when two people marry for the right reasons, it's beautiful and sacred."

Nathaniel was shocked. The Chloe who bullied him in school was talking about how beautiful and sacred marriage is. He shook his head in disbelief. "If someone would've told me five years ago that you would become this soft, I would've laughed in their face."

Chloe chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm. "Well that's the last time I'm talking to you about deep things."

"Oh so does this mean that you're dropping the fish thing?" Nath laughed.

"No! Because a fish is wet even when it's in water!"

* * *

Alix sat, staring at the picture of Ivan and Kim. Nathaniel's statement was running through her mind.  _'Kim and I,'_  she thought. It sounded weird but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. The pink haired woman turned her eyes from the camera to the slowly filling chapel. She was sitting at the far end of the third bench from the front, right behind the family. Alix couldn't help but overhear Marinette's aunt say "I had a feeling we'd be sitting here today. Adrien and Marinette always spent so much time together, whether they were dating or not." The statement struck her more then what she thought it would.

_'Maybe we would have a shot at something.'_  As soon as Alix thought this, she noticed Ivan seating a woman she knew. Another thought crossed her mind, one that unsettled her. She pushed herself up off the bench and made her way to one of the many rooms off the long passageways of the church.

Alix opened the door and stepped into the energetic room, all the while fiddling with her camera strap. Marinette was standing in front of a mirror with her bouqet as her mom and Rose placed her veil on. The three brides maids, Alya, Chloe, and Juleka, were each sitting at a vanity doing finishing touches on their makeup. The room was alive with excitement and nerves as the women prepared.

"Alya," Alix said as she stood behind the journalist. "This wedding made me think of love, romance, and all that junk and now I need to ask you something."

"Sounds serious," Alya replied with a smile. She conitued messing with her hair but stole glances at Alix's reflection.

Alix thought about her next words carefully. "If a guy and a girl had been dating for almost three years and the guy did something really stupid, and the girl broke up with him, would he still stand a chance?"

"Well that depends on the girl, the guy, and the situation. I'd be more help if you'd tell me who you're asking about."

"What makes you think I'm asking about someone in particular?" Alix asked, trying to sound offended. Alya turned around and gave the photographer a "really" look. Alix sighed in defeat. "Fine. Kim. Does he still stand a chance with Ondine?"

Alya was silent for a moment. "Honestly, I don't think he does. Don't get me wrong, girl. They have great chemistry and they do love each other but, they want different things. If I was Ondine, I wouldn't take him back."

"Me neither. Kim really screwed that one up," came Chloe's voice from next to Alya. Alix and Alya gave her a look. "I don't mean to eavesdrop but you are both talking loudly. Kim made a mistake that cost him his relationship, it happens more often then not. It even happened to Sabrina."

"But Sabrina's ex kissed you in front of her and then tried to deny it. That is a little different," Alix stated

"I guess but it's the same concept. Sometimes a mistake breaks a relationship in a way that it can never be the same again."

The was a break in conversation as the women finished their makeup. Chloe checked her lip gloss then swung around in her chair. "Why do you wanna know anyway? Thinking about taking a swing at him?" she asked with a devilish smirk.

Alix heart exploded. Was she really that easy to read? The athlete was saved from having to respond as Alya countered Chloe's comment. "So what if she is?" the brunette asked while spinning around. "They've been friends for like ever. You can't tell me that you've never thought about dating a friend. I'm sure you've thought of Nathaniel that way."

Alix couldn't hold back a laugh as the model's cheeks instantly turned the color of her roommate's hair. Alya joined Alix in her fit of laughter and even Juleka chuckled at the scene. Chloe, on the other hand, quickly stood. "That's not relevant and none of your business! I'm going to use the restroom!" she declared while stomping out of the room.

Navigating the corridors, she mumbled to herself about how stupid and pointless their accusation was. She spin on her heal around a sharp corner and ran into a firm chest. The impact made her tumble a few steps back. "Watch it you-!" Chloe's sentence faded as she realised who it was that she collided with.

"Calm down, Chlo. Gesh, what got you into such a bad mood?"

Blue met green and Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She was trying to change her ways and yelling at anyone else would've damaged everything she worked for. But not to Nath, she knew he wouldn't take it seriously. "I don't like being teased, a hobby of which Alya has taken a liking to."

"Just ignore them. It's just teasing anyway," the artist replied, running a hand through his hair.

_'When did Nath start looking so attractive? AND WHEN DID HE GET RIPPED?!'_  Chloe thought, hands on his abdominal to steady herself. "I guess your right." She then noticed how he had his vest on over his white shirt with he sleeves rolled up to his elbows but his bow tie untied and hanging around his neck. "Wasn't that thing tied for pictures an hour ago?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes from wondering over the artist.

Nathaniel looked down at his untied bow tie. "Oh. Yeah. But I untied it cause it was stuffy in that room."

Chloe rolled her eyes and reached up to tie it for him, for the second time that day. "The wedding starts any minute now. You have to keep it tied," she scolded. She finished, dropping her hands. "Now get back to the groom's room. I have to use the restroom before walking down the isle."

"Thanks Chlo!" he replied, giving her hand a little squeeze before hurrying the way she came.

Chloe let herself watch him go for a second longer before continuing her trek to the bathroom. "Oh boy," she whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> Also, feel free to give me suggestions for date ideas for ANY couple.
> 
> ~ Pickles


End file.
